The uptake, metabolism, and release of a variety of neurotransmitters by glial cells is being studied. Thus far "high affinity" glial transport systems have been identified for GABA, glutamate, taurine, and in some locations glycine. The function of these transport processes, the reversibility of these systems, and the ionic controls influencing these systems are under investigation.